


Perfection

by heartsdesire456



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #FluffNotFear, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Television Watching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: Alec comes home after a long day and snuggles with his boyfriend.
 
*Written for one of the #FluffNotFear prompts on Tumblr*





	

**Author's Note:**

> So last night there was a [#FluffNotFear](http://jchelseaw.tumblr.com/post/152940365723/so-i-know-everybodys-scared-and-upset-now)initiative started because, after the US Election, a lot of people are afraid and upset, and we all need some fluffy fanfiction to help us feel better! PLEASE consider joining in! Either by taking prompts or giving prompts or just by tumblring or tweeting with the tag #FluffNotFear , JOIN IN!

Magnus was watching TV when he heard the door open, and he felt that warm little tingle in his belly that was still there even after three months of living with Alec. He heard boots bounce off the baseboards by the door, same as always, and waiting for the swish of Alec’s gear going on the rack by the door. The tell-tale swish was followed by the jangling sound of Alec dropping his keys on the table and Magnus bit back a stupidly smitten smile at the fact that he knew these things. He knew Alec’s routine in the entryway when he first got home. 

He knew so much about Alec now that he didn’t already, and most of it only made him even more stupidly in love with that man. Alec liked his coffee black but with _tons_ of sugar, which Magnus doubted anybody knew. Alec always started up steps with his left foot forward. Alec took a long time to shave because his hair was so dark and coarse that, if he missed a spot, it would be very obvious. Alec talked to himself and to inanimate objects when he (thought he) was alone, and it was the most adorable thing ever. 

Alec was the most adorable thing ever, Magnus thought. He was strong, and fierce, and masculine, and brave, but he was still so, soul-crushingly adorable that Magnus knew there was no way he had adored anyone the way he adored Alexander Lightwood. He had loved others before and may love others again someday, but nobody had ever been or would ever be his Alexander.

Alec walked into the room finally and Magnus’s smile dropped into a sympathetic frown when he saw how exhausted Alec looked. His hair was mussed, his eyes looked glassy, and there were bags under his eyes. That little dip under Alec’s lips looked even deeper, almost like he was juuuust about to pout. “Darling? Are you alright?” he asked, starting to sit up from the couch. However, before he could, Alec crossed the room in his long strides, put one knee on the couch, and then lay right on top of Magnus.

For a moment, Magnus raised an eyebrow, thinking Alec was about to try and get frisky out of nowhere (which wouldn’t be unwelcome, just a little confusing), but instead of kiss him, Alec pushed Magnus’s hands off of his middle and lay down, tucking his head under Magnus’s chin. Magnus held his arms out while Alec got comfortable, laying his entire body between Magnus’s legs and on top of Magnus’s torso, his arms sliding under Magnus’s back on each side to snuggle into him fully. Alec exhaled heavily and relaxed, rubbing is face against Magnus’s shirt a little before finally speaking. “Hey,” he said simply.

Magnus chuckled and wrapped his arms around Alec, holding him in a way he rarely got to. “Hey to you, too,” he said, kissing his hair. “Are you okay?” he asked as he rubbed a comforting hand over Alec’s back.

Alec shrugged some, wiggling just a little. “Just tired. I missed you,” he added and Magnus smiled brightly, even though Alec couldn’t see it. It thrilled him to the core to know that when they were only apart for a few hours, Alec _missed_ him. It was ridiculous, but it was so _nice_. He and Alec spent so much time together that it was just more comfortable to have each other there. Magnus had never had a lover who was also his best friend before, but he really understood the appeal now. Everything was better when Alec was there, too. Even lounging on the couch and watching Food Network, like he was now.

Magnus rubbed his back and reached one hand up to slide his fingers comfortingly through Alec’s hair, gently playing with the dark, soft strands. “Well, you got home just in time, Chopped is getting really good this episode,” he said softly, soothing Alec with his touch and his voice. 

“Oh yeah?” Alec asked, and Magnus nodded, his chin bumping the top of Alec’s head. 

“Yep. The woman on the end has clearly forgotten all about her almonds in this dessert round, but in the first round, she’s the only person who made an appetizer worth a damn, so it’s going to be a really suspenseful reveal for the winner,” he said, and Alec hummed thoughtfully.

Alec’s hand that was tucked under Magnus’s side moved some and he rubbed at his ribs with his thumb absently, so comfortable with Magnus that he didn’t think twice about his touch. “Man, you get so addicted to these things,” he teased. After a moment he moved, shifting to rest his chin on Magnus’s chest and look at his face with an innocent little smile. “Is there another one coming on after?” he asked, and Magnus nodded with a smirk.

“Yes, my darling, _I’m_ the one that’s addicted,” he said flatly, and Alec grinned and turned to lay his head back down on Magnus’s chest again.

“No idea what you’re talking about,” he said and Magnus snickered, pressing his lips into Alec’s hair to, for just a moment, close his eyes and stay there. 

Moments like this were the best moments of Magnus’s long life. Lazy and comfortable, doing nothing important while he cuddled with Alec was Magnus’s idea of perfection.


End file.
